


Concentrate, Adora

by MinAmari



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, POV Adora (She-Ra), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAmari/pseuds/MinAmari
Summary: "Could you not..sit right there?"She knew what It would do to me. She knew very well."Come on Adora, concentrate!""Yeah Adora... concentrate.." she looks up at me again, lightly purring with that teasing smirk on her face. I blush, embarrassed, seeing that she's finding ways to beat me even when we're not fighting..when we're not even enemies anymore. Her soft tail brushes against my blushing cheek and for a mere second I'm tempted to give in and give up on summoning that stupid sword and becoming SheRa
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 571





	Concentrate, Adora

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic inspired by this perfect scene in season 5 episode 7 of SheRa. The fic is written from Adora's POV, so you'll notice her selfless thoughts regarding her affection towards Catra and her duty that she has not faced yet. 
> 
> What made me finally write this fic is this artist's amazing art, show them some love!  
> https://twitter.com/destortion/status/1261710672519409664?s=19

I close my eyes and reach out. I see the light, although dim, an inch away from my palm. I try to reach it, shutting my eyes tighter, my heartbeat elevating, my eyebrows coming together in an attempt to just grab that ligh- 

"AH you almost had it!" 

I open my eyes 

"Yeah It was right there!"

I grunt in slight annoyance "It would help if you two weren't-"

"OH OH OH are we messing with Adora?" a smirking voice came from behind my pilot seat, and soon I found her in my lap, Catra, smirking up at me. 

"Could you not..sit right there?"

She knew what It would do to me. She knew very well. 

"Come on Adora, concentrate!"

"Yeah Adora... concentrate.." she looks up at me again, lightly purring with that teasing smirk on her face. I blush, embarrassed, seeing that she's finding ways to beat me even when we're not fighting..when we're not even enemies anymore. Her soft tail brushes against my blushing cheek and for a mere second I'm tempted to give in and give up on summoning that stupid sword and becoming SheRa, but...It is only a second. I remember my destiny. So with a tiny ache in my heart i brush her tail off and reach my hand out, once again closing my eyes, desperately searching for that blinding light. And there it is. More visible than before, a glow in a shape of a sword handle..if I just reach a bit harder I'll- 

"HEY GUYS" Entrapta's loud, playful voice interrupted as well as a long echo of falling metal and cables. With it, of course, the sword was gone, my eyes opened, staring off into the space beyond the sturdy ship windows.

I feel Catra look up at me. I feel her smirk disappear as her tail lowers onto my arm, worried. And then in a snap she is gone from my lap, and I realize how calming her presence, her warmth actually was to me. 

"Okay EVERYONE out. Entrapta go and fix stuff, Bow and Sparkles go and do…..Bow and Sparkles stuff just…"

She looks into Bows eyes, knowing that he'd understand,

"Adora needs some alone time.."

Bow nods after a moment, calmly taking everyone out, and as Catra is about to leave i snap back to reality and mumble out her name without thinking at all. 

"Catra?" 

She turns around, her tail slightly curling in curiosity.

"Yes, Adora?"

"Would you...stay?"

She looks back to make sure everyone's gone, closing the door. She slowly makes her way to me, curious and confused, her confidence somewhat seeming to have disappeared. Did I take her out by surprise? 

"I think that..where you were sitting actually helped.." I said, looking up at her from my seat.

"Oh yeah, Adora?" She tries to tease, her tail brushing under my chin. 

"Yeah." The heat rises in my cheeks, but I make sure she doesn't see it, pulling her onto my lap. Catra squeals, her tail slapping me in the face this time.

"How about a WARNING next time?" She looks up at me, flustered, then crosses her arms, getting back into the previous position. This time I slide an arm under her head, making sure she's comfortable, not knowing how long this might take…

But at least she is here. With me.

"Okay now... let's give it another go."

I inhale, extending my arm, closing my eyes and getting back to it. At first it is darkness..and then it is..

..darkness and purring. Purring?

"Catra I.." I open one eye to look down at her, and she instantly tears her eyes off my face, looking away.

"you're purring.." I smile softly and open the other eye.

She's blushing ever so slightly..

"I did not." she looks away, putting on an angry defensive face.

"It's..cute.." I whisper.

"S-SHUT UP" she shoves my face away, embarrassed. 

"Aren't you supposed to keep trying to be SheRa or whatever?" 

"Right.. right." A hint of sadness in my voice. A hint of self doubt.

"What if i can't?" I whisper my thoughts. Catra looks up at me sadly, her expression softer than I have seen it in years..

"You're such an idiot, Adora..of course you can" 

She reaches up, wiping a tear that I didn't realize was there, ever so gently, her soft, warm touch calming me. "I believe in you."

She doesn't remove her hand from my cheek.

She keeps it there, looking into my eyes softly.

And at this moment, rather than anything else in the world, I want to kiss her. But for some reason, the moment doesn't feel right...enjoying such tenderness while my friends suffer, the responsibility of becoming SheRa again still laying heavily on my shoulders..I can't let myself do It. There are people counting on me to save them. 

I close my eyes and try again, reaching my hand out. It slowly shakes as the darkness becomes light..at first blinding, shapeless..but the stronger I concentrate the more it starts resembling a shape. I feel sweat running down my cheek..and I feel Catra's hand still on It. My heart feels warm as the sword becomes closer than ever, and as I open my glowing eyes, I grab it, lifting it up in the air and shouting- 

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL" 

  
  


I open my eyes, looking down at the blushing catgirl in awe, her tiny hand still on my cheek, even after I've transformed. 

"I...I did It!" I hug her, smiling, laughing, and, at first silently, she hugs back.

"O-of course you did It, dummy." and as she squeezes a tad bit tighter I hear her whisper "nice job.." 

I inhale, pulling back, and look down at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow 

"Your face is so red.." I tease. 

"S-SHUT UP" she shoves her hand in my face, looking away again. And we laugh, and tease, and talk for what feels like hours...and more and more I start to think about my missed opportunity on that kiss. 

I won't miss It next time. 


End file.
